Moments
by alili lunamoon
Summary: De petites histoires courtes sur nos chères nations et leurs relations avec leurs boss et leurs héros... parce qu'il peut vraiment se passer tout et n'importe quoi dans l'Histoire.
1. Russia

**Pour Scarlet-Carnival~ voilà un p'tit truc sur Russie pour toi! :3  
**

* * *

\- Je désirerais que mon mari ne soit plus de ce monde.

Interloqué, Russie leva la tête de son livre pour regarder sa Reine du même air, alors qu'elle était couchée sur le lit en arborant un air pensif.

\- Ce n'est pas bien de souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un, ma Reine. Et encore moins celle du Roi...

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom! Tu es ma nation, nom de Dieu! Et pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit? Je ne peux plus le supporter! Pourquoi la Russie garde-t-elle un homme à moitié fou qui ne s'occupe que de ses propres intérêts à sa tête?!

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, ma chère Catherine... lui dit le Russe en venant s'assoir près d'elle. Et si la cour et le peuple apprend que vous hébergez de telles pensées, il vous prendront pour cible et se moqueront de vous, et vous renieront...

\- Tssk! Comme si le peuple ne se moquait pas déjà assez de la famille royale! Et puis je me fiche de passer pour la méchante Reine. Je veux le mieux pour mon Royaume, et cet abruti de mari me gêne pour le régner à ma façon. Et peu importe si cela ne plaît pas non plus aux autres pays d'Europe.

\- Mais... je ne voudrais pas qu'ils me détèstent tous... je veux qu'ils s'entendent bien avec moi et que l'on soit tous amis..!

\- Tu rêves, mon pauvre Ivan! Avec les guerres dont l'Europe est victime en ce moment?!

\- ...Pardon... je rêve juste d'un monde où tout le monde serait ami avec moi et où nous serions en paix...

\- Et bien à mon avis tu peux rêver encore longtemps! L'Europe en paix, comme si cela allait arriver un jour! Il y aura toujours un idiot pour prendre le territoire d'un autre...

\- Désolé, ma chère Catherine... dit le grand Russe en baissant la tête.

\- Hmpf... j'ai vraiment... une vie ironique... mais je ferai tout pour que l'on se souvienne de moi. Je ferai tout pour être la plus célèbre Impératrice de toutes les Russies. Et ta paix... je ferai tout pour te la réaliser, Ivan. Dussé-je faire tuer mon mari.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer une/des nation(s) et un/des personnage(s)~**


	2. England

\- ...Are you okay, Admiral?

Appuyé sur le rebord, la tête penchée au-dessus de l'eau sauvage, l'amiral Anglais haletait en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Y... Yes... tout va bien, Arthur, ne t'inquiète pas...

\- Vous avez encore le mal de mer? Depuis le temps que vous naviguez sur les océans, je pensais que cela vous était passé!

\- Et bien, il y à certaines choses qui ne changent pas, lui dit Nelson en se relevant un peu et en tentant un sourire.

\- Hmpf. Venez là.

Soupirant un peu, la nation britannique sorti un mouchoir de sa poche pour essuyer d'un geste - un peu trop - rapide les lèvres de son amiral.

\- Voilà. Dit-il simplement avec les sourcils un peu froncés.

Nelson le regarda un instant, surpris de son geste, avant de se mettre à rire.

\- What?! S'écria Arthur d'un air mi-irrité mi-vexé.

\- Nothing...! Tu es juste adorable, c'est tout.

\- WHAT?! Moi, adorable?! Non mais ça ne va pas! Je ne suis pas un enfant! Et puis quoi encore?! Moi, adorable! Je suis bien plus âgé que vous! Je rêve! Adorable! Et je m'y connais bien plus que vous dans tous les domaines! Je suis dans la Marine depuis bien plus longtemps que vous! J'ai parcouru les sept mers, moi! Adorable! Quelle calomnie!

\- Mais oui, mais oui... ria doucement l'amiral en l'observant se mettre dans cet état.

\- Grmblmbr... stupid admiral bastard...

\- Et dis-moi Arthur, m'apprendras-tu tout ce que tu sais sur l'Océan?

\- Yes. Of course. Si c'est pour botter le cul à ce stupide français je n'hésiterais pas.

\- Tant mieux, car j'ai moi aussi l'envie de botter le cul à un certain français...

\- Nous réussirons... dit la nation Britannique en fixant l'amiral avec les bras croisés. Jamais personne n'a battu la Royal Navy Britannique et ce n'est pas demain que quelqu'un brisera ce culte.

\- Je te crois, lui répondit Nelson avec un sourire. Je ferai tout pour protéger les flots de mon Royaume, même si je dois mourir pour cela.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer une/des nation(s) et un/des personnage(s)~**


	3. France

Les mains derrière le dos, Francis marchait sur ce chemin le long de la mer, regardant les flots repartir et revenir incessament sur le sable mouillé alors qu'il avançait.

Il regardait tout autour, observant cette belle île qu'il venait enfin de récupérer.

La Corse.

Elle était tout de même bien plus proche de la France que de l'Italie! Alors il avait fini par se l'approprier.

Alors qu'il continuait de longer la côte lentement, il vit un petit garçon assis sur le bord d'une falaise. Brun, sans expression apparente sur le visage, et regardant l'horizon fixement.

Intrigué, il s'avança vers lui et afficha un petit sourire.

\- Eh bien mon garçon, que fais-tu seul ici?

L'enfant leva doucement la tête vers lui sans rien dire.

Francis continua de le fixer, levant un sourcil, comme si celui qui le regardait avec ces grands yeux bruns attendait quelque chose.

\- Tu es d'ici? Demanda le blond sans vraiment savoir quoi d'autre demander.

\- Oui.

Il y eut un silence, avant que le garçon ne reprenne la parole.

\- Tu es celui qui à pris mon île à l'Italie, n'est-ce pas?

\- ..Eh bien.. oui.

Francis se mordit la lèvre. Il ne voulait pas faire de la peine à cet enfant, qu'il ne commence à pleurer ou qu'il ne prenne peur. Mais il n'en fut rien.

\- J'aimerais conquérir des îles comme toi un jour.

Le Français le regarda d'un air surpris. Il s'attendait à tout, à des insultes, à des pleurs, à des coups de poings - après tout il avait un peu l'habitude avec Lovino -, mais pas à ça. Il finit par lui sourire.

\- Eh bien, je suis sûr que tu y arriveras un jour!

\- Bien sûr que j'y arriverai un jour! Je serai soldat, je prendrai plein de pays aux autres et j'en serai le chef! Je battrai les méchants Anglais, et les Russes, et les Prussiens, et toute l'Europe, même le monde et tous ceux qui veulent faire du mal à ceux que j'aime!

Francis lâcha un petit rire.

\- Eh bien, tu as de l'ambition!

\- Il faut en avoir, sinon nous sommes faibles... dit l'enfant en regardant ailleurs.

\- C'est vrai...! Eh bien, j'ai hâte de te voir dans me rangs alors! Lui dit le blond en mettant une main sur son épaule.

\- Je ferai tout pour y être... lui dit le garçon d'un air à la fois enfantin et sérieux.

\- C'est bien! Et quel est ton nom, dis-moi?

\- Napoleone di Buonaparte.

\- Eh bien, hâte de te revoir, Napoleone! Lui dit le français en lui caressant brièvement les cheveux, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part du Corse.

Le sourire au lèvres, il lui fit au revoir de la main et se retourna pour poursuivre son chemin.

Ah, les enfants... ils ont tellement d'imagination.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer une/des nation(s) et un/des personnage(s)~**


	4. Denmark

\- REDONNE-LE MOI!

\- JAMAIS!

Sursautant, la Reine de Danemark Caroline-Mathilde se retourna en vitesse, alertée par ces cris qui étaient à présent devenus presque habituels.

\- Qu'y a-t-il encore?! S'écria-t-elle exaspérée.

\- Il ne veut pas me rendre mon chapeau de mousquetaire! Geignit Christian en faisant la moue.

\- Parce qu'il est à moi maintenant! Et je voulais l'essayer ! S'exclama joyeusement Matthias en se le mettant sur la tête.

\- Mais c'est à moi que le Roi de France l'a offert!

\- ON ARRÊTE! S'écria la Reine en jetant presque son livre sur la petite table collé à son fauteuil et en se levant. Je suis las de vous entendre dire des âneries constamment et crier toute la journée! Vous n'êtes plus des enfants, bon Dieu! Matthias, tu es notre Royaume, un peu de dignité et de maturité ! Que pensent les autres pays d'Europe en te voyant?! Et toi, Christian, tu es le Roi, tiens-toi à carreaux et sois plus sérieux..!

\- A carreaux… tu veux que je me mette entre les barreaux d'une fenêtre…? Pouffa celui-ci.

La nation ne tarda pas à elle aussi éclater de rire.

Caroline-Mathilde soupira. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire contre la folie de son mari. Et elle n'en avait plus l'envie.

\- Arrête donc de faire la tête!

\- Si je fais la tête c'est car je ne peux plus supporter vos enfantillages, et plus particulièrement les tiens!

\- Oh, ça va, calme-toi, maman... débita le Roi.

\- Je ne me calmerai pas, et cesse de m'appeler ainsi!

\- Il y a des milliers de princesses dans ce monde et il a fallu que l'on me marie à celle-là, grogna Christian comme si la Reine en question n'était pas là.

\- Tu n'as juste pas eu de chance, lui dit la nation Danoise. Mais elle est très intelligente, tu sais, et elle peut être très gentille ; elle a juste mauvais caractère.

Alors là, c'en était trop. Tentant de se calmer, de ne pas s'énerver contre eux - à quoi cela servira-t-il? - la jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte avant de sortir en la claquant. Heureusement que Struensee était là pour le soigner du mieux possible et s'occuper des affaires d'État à sa place.

Alors qu'elle soupirait, appuyée contre la porte, elle entendit des rires et des cris provenant de derrière cette dernière. Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour mériter cela?

Enfin, au moins, le Roi et sa nation s'entendaient bien.

Peut-être un peu trop, même...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer une/des nation(s) et un/des personnage(s)~**


	5. Austria

Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses doigts couraient sur le piano à une vitesse presque fulgurante. Il connaissait cette mélodie par cœur et elle rentrait de plus en plus dans son esprit au fur et à mesure qu'il jouait.

Puis il s'arrêta, regardant les touches qu'il avait tant usé mais qui étaient pourtant presque neuves.

Quand des applaudissements se firent entendre.

Roderich tourna la tête, rougissant légèrement de gêne à la simple idée d'avoir été entendu.

\- Tu es très doué, lui dit la jeune femme en souriant.

\- Merci, Majesté. Mais il est tard, vous devriez dormir.

\- Ne soit pas si stricte, lui dit Maria-Theresa en s'approchant. Je n'y parvenais pas. Je suis allée voir si mes enfants dormaient, puis je t'ai entendu ; et j'ai trouvé cela si beau que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de venir écouter de plus près.

\- C'est très humble à vous d'apprécier autant ma musique.

\- Je la trouve juste parfaite. Ah, si seulement tu étais aussi bon en guerre qu'en musique...

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là..!

\- Oh, rien d'important. Nous parlerons de cela plus tard, lui dit l'Impératrice en affichant un léger sourire. Viens donc de coucher maintenant. Tu ne vas pas rester toute la nuit ici.

\- Ja, Majesté, lui répondit l'Autrichien en refermant le piano.

Si les guerres se faisaient en musique, oui, en effet, il battrai tous les autres. Dommage que ces derniers préféraient la violence aux douces mélodies.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer une/des nation(s) et un/des personnage(s)~**


	6. Prussia & HRE

Couché dans son lit, Gilbert se mettait encore plus en boule qu'il ne l'était déjà. Non. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Trop tard...

Il ne cessait d'y repenser. Il ferma les yeux.

 _\- Dis, grand frère, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais pas partie de moi?_

 _Gilbert le regarda, un peu surpris par la question._

 _\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela?_

 _\- Parce que Le Royaume d'Autriche, celui de Hongrie et de Bohême ainsi que tous les duchés Germaniques font partie de moi... Mais toi, non._

 _\- Kesesese! Cela, c'est parce que je suis awesome! Et qu'il y a quelques années, en 1701, mon premier Roi, Frédéric 1er, a décidé de se faire couronner Roi de Prusse et de créer un Royaume en réunissant le Brandebourg et la Prusse Orientale. Sauf qu'il voulait être indépendant du Saint Empire Romain Germanique et qu'il voulait vraiment régner sur son Royaume tout seul!_

 _\- Oh... je vois, finit par dire le petit garçon blond en regardant l'autre nation avec intérêt._

 _Gilbert le regarda en souriant, heureux que son petit frère s'intéresse à son histoire._

 _\- Tu sais, grand frère, je suis désolé si je suis éloigné de toi... reprit-il. Tes Rois ne m'aiment pas et mes Empereurs ne t'aiment pas non plus... mais cela ne signifie pas que moi, je ne tiens pas à toi!_

 _Le Prussien le regarda, encore une fois étonné, avant de se remettre à sourire et de se mettre à sa hauteur._

 _\- Moi aussi je tiens à toi, mein awesome bruder. Et même si tu es obligé d'habiter avec young master, un jour tu habiteras chez moi, kesesese!_

 _\- Mais.. je ne pourrai jamais, enfin! Et puis tu m'as dis que ton Royaume voulait être indépendant de moi!_

 _\- Ja, je sais, mais un jour mon awesome moi conquerra l'Europe entière... et je protégerai toutes les nations pour qu'elles aiment mon awesome moi! Même si c'est awesome d'être tout seul!_

 _\- Alors on pourra être réunis tous les deux et former un très grand et puissant pays?_

 _\- Promis, kesesese!_

 _Gilbert prit ses mains dans les siennes. Son petit frère allait grandir, et il pourront se voir bien plus souvent, et il bottera le cul à cet saleté d'Autrichiens s'il l'en empêche encore. Il lui apprendra tout ce qu'il connaît... il deviendra aussi awesome que lui!_

Dans son lit, Gilbert sanglotait. Il sanglotait comme quelqu'un qui n'était pas du tout awesome. Mais il s'en fichait, parce que personne n'était la pour le voir.

\- Gilbert?

Deux coups furent frappés à la porte de sa chambre.

Il ne dit dit rien, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un entre. Mais la Reine de Prusse ne tint pas compte de cette éventualité et de ces pensées qu'elles n'entendait pas.

\- Gilbert... murmura-t-elle en le voyant ainsi.

Elle allant sans attendre s'assoir près de lui pour lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

\- L-Louise... bégaya le Prussien entre deux sanglots et en allant s'accrocher à elle.

\- Chhht, calme-toi...

\- P-Pourquoi? Pourquoi cela devait arriver! Pourquoi il a été dissous?! C'est injuste, il n'avait rien fait de mal! Il devait vivre! J-Je voulais le garder avec moi... je voulais qu'il grandisse avec moi! Je hais Napoléon! Je hais Francis! Jamais mon awesome moi ne lui pardonnera!

\- Calme-toi, cela va s'arranger... les armées de la coalition vont réussir à le battre, je te promets. Et la Prusse redeviendra un grand pays comme elle l'a été...

\- M.. Mais cela ne va pas faire revenir mon petit frère! Et puis je... je suis presque détruit.. et Frédéric-Guillaume ne fait rien!

\- Je sais, Gilbert, je sais. Mais je vais essayer de le raisonner, de lui faire comprendre qu'il faut que nous nous battions nous aussi et que la neutralité ne fait que nous rendre plus faibles.

\- J'étais le Royaume le plus awesome et puissant d'Europe, avec la meilleure armée... et voilà à quoi j'en suis réduit... si... si Old Fritz voyait ça...

\- Il serait fier de toi, lui dit la Reine en prenant son visage dans ses mains et en tentant de lui sourire d'un air rassurant. Il serait fier de tout ce que tu traverses, de tout ce que tu endures et de combien tu restes fort et courageux face à cela.

\- Vous... vous croyez..?

\- Mais oui... et je te promets que tu reverras ton petit frère un jour. Une confédération ne disparaît pas comme cela!

\- J'espère que vous avez raison.

\- J'ai raison. Allez, repose-toi donc. Je vais parler au Roi. Et je te promets aussi qu'un jour, nous parviendront à battre Napoléon une bonne fois pour toutes et que nous feront payer à la France ce qu'elle a fait subir à la Prusse et aux États Allemands.

La Reine regarda Gilbert. Il s'était endormi dans la seconde...

Tout va bien aller, Gilbert, pensa-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

Mais elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à se persuader de ses propres pensées...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer une/des nation(s) et un/des personnage(s)~**


	7. France II

**Francie, j'ai bien vu ta review~ je** **vais faire mon possible pour réaliser ta requête ! :3 en attendant, voilà une autre petite histoire sur France, pas très joyeux mais bon… ! Un peu de souffrance parfois, ça ne fait pas de mal!  
**

* * *

Dans les rues de Paris, Francis courait.

Il courait, le plus vite possible, le plus loin possible.

Il ne voulait pas rester là. Il ne voulait plus voir cette sauvagerie, cette brutalité, cette Terreur.

Pourquoi? Il voulait juste mettre en place une monarchie constitutionnelle, sur l'exemple constitutionnel de l'Amérique qui venait de prendre son indépendance. Peut-être était-ce trop utopique. Peut-être était-ce un rêve bien trop idéalisé et irréalisable.

Mais il ne voulait pas réfléchir plus que cela. Il n'y arrivait pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était fuir, fuir et revenir quand tout cela se sera calmé.

Bien qu'il ne doute fortement que cela se calme un jour...

Essoufflé, des blessures le tiraillant sur tout son corps, il s'arrêta un instant derrière un mur, soufflant et grimaçant. Il passa une main sur son cou. C'était là qu'il avait le plus mal. Comme s'il ressentait la douleur de la lame à chaque fois qu'un de ses citoyens se faisait décapiter. Quelques larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage.

C'était cela... qu'il était devenu...

Un pays de barbares, dans la crise, la famine et la colère, qui coupaient les têtes de tous ce qui disaient un mot de travers voire qui étaient juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Un pays où l'anarchie totale régnait dans la plus grande violence.

Bien sûr, il trouvait que la famille royale dépensait largement plus qu'il ne le fallait, que tous ces impôts étaient inégaux, le prix de tout y compris du pain montant face aux mauvaises récoltes et la crise s'accentuant avec les dépenses considérables dû à la guerre d'indépendance Américaine n'arrangeant rien. Mais le Roi et la Reine ne méritaient pas la mort… il devaient être punis, mais pas comme ça. Tous ses habitants pensaient que c'était cette mort brute qu'ils méritaient. Mais lui, c'était son Roi, sa Reine, ceux qui le gouvernaient, sa nation que lui-même représentait, et même s'il était d'accord pour leur donner beaucoup moins de droits jamais il ne serait allé jusqu'à leur ôter la vie ainsi. Et puis il les appréciaient tout de même…

Mais c'était mal, d'être Royaliste lorsque l'on était dans les parages, et Dieu sait ô combien Francis était au courant.

Regardant tout autour un peu paresseusement, le blond finit par s'assoir au sol, ses blessures se rouvrant alors que du sang coulait pour la énième fois sur son corps maintenant sale et souillé.

Pitié, que quelqu'un vienne arranger tout cela et fasse disparaître la Terreur… que quelqu'un le soigne et fasse de lui un pays fort et puissant comme il l'était encore il n'y a pas si longtemps…

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer une/des nation(s) et un/des personnage(s), ou même un moment spécifique de l'Histoire~**


	8. Greece

L'Agora, cette grande place d'Athènes où se tenait actuellement un grand marché, grouillait de monde en cet après-midi ensoleillé. Les marchands criaient les avantages de leurs produits, tous plus divers et uniques les uns que les autres, et les habitants déambulaient entre les stands à la recherche d'une perle rare ou simplement à la recherche de nourriture pour leur prochain repas. Mais il y avait un homme parmi eux, un peu âgé, une barbe blanche poussant sur son visage souligné par quelques rides frontales, accompagné par un petit garçon brun à la peau claire, qui n'étaient pas ici pour les mêmes raisons que les citoyens dont ils étaient entourés.

\- Tu vois, mon petit, ce qu'il faut faire c'est parler aux gens pour leur enseigner la philosophie!

\- Mais ils vont comprendre?

\- Il faut leur parler d'une manière claire et facile à comprendre. La philosophie doit être à la portée de tous, même du plus simple d'esprit! Regarde-moi faire!

Sans attendre, l'homme fila vers une personne au hasard, une jeune femme qui regardait des pots en poterie.

\- Mademoiselle, puis-je vous parler un instant ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de cette dernière pour continuer.

\- Parler, vous voyez, est le meilleur moyen pour les Hommes de se faire comprendre. C'est aussi le meilleur moyen pour lui d'apprendre la bonté qu'il doit transmettre aux autres ; regardez le théâtre, comme il montre bien la philosophie du bien et du mal à travers les Dieux…! L'homme fait passer par ce dernier la morale, chose qui devrait pourtant être naturelle mais est bafouée par l'égoïsme aussi naturel des Hommes, qui doivent alors l'apprendre et la perfectionner…

\- Monsieur, veuillez me laisser!

\- Mais les mœurs rattrapent bien vite les gestes et paroles des Hommes, ils les rendent meilleurs parce qu'ils ont l'habitude de les produire et de les respecter. Ils leur...

Le philosophe s'arrêta en voyant la jeune femme s'éloigner en grognant.

Maintenant, c'était lui qui grognait.

Héraclès s'approcha de lui.

\- Les Athéniens n'ont pas l'air d'aimer la philosophie, Socrate...

\- Parce qu'ils ont peur de comprendre ce que la vie ne veut pas qu'ils ne comprennent. Mais toi, tu dois comprendre, mon petit Héraclès.

Le petit Grec le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je comprends tout.

Puis son regard divagua vers un grand pot en argile, posé plus loin contre le mur d'une maison. Il le fixa, enfin surtout ce qui dormait dedans.

\- ...chat.

Socrate le regarda courir vers l'animal en laissant un léger sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

Ce petit allait apprendre de grandes choses au monde...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer une/des nation(s) et un/des personnage(s), ou même un moment spécifique de l'Histoire~**


	9. France III

**Pour la p'tite Francie , cadeau~**

* * *

\- Mais.. faites quelque chose... s'il vous plaît...

Le Maréchal regarda Francis avec les sourcils froncés, les mains derrière le dos.

\- Faire quoi?! La France est très bien ainsi! Tu devrais être heureux du fait que j'ai pris le commandement de la France libre et que nous ayons réussi à négocier avec les Allemands!

\- Mais je ne veux pas être ainsi! Je suis bien trop sous influence Allemande, je.. Je ne suis pas moi!

\- Tu crois que tu as le choix?! Tu es sous mon commandement à présent et tu feras ce que je te dirai! Tu veux qu'il y ait une autre Grande Guerre?! Tu es ma nation, et je souhaite pouvoir te protéger le plus possible, dit-il en baissant un peu le ton de sa voix.

\- Je comprends.. mais... je me suis toujours battu contre l'ennemi, je ne supporte pas de me laisser faire ainsi!

\- Francis, tu dois comprendre que parfois il faut protéger sa population pour ne pas qu'elle ne disparaisse.

\- Mais ma population disparaît! Tous ces Juifs qui se font déporter, et qui ne reviennent jamais, et...

\- Ce ne sont pas des Français, c'est une race inférieure qui ne mérite pas de se faire distinguer par une nationalité! Le coupa le Maréchal en criant. Alors cesse de t'imposer! Sois plutôt fier d'appartenir à la race Aryenne comme Allemagne!

Francis baissa la tête. Il avait compris qu'il n'avait véritablement pas son mot à dire.

\- Maintenant sors, et réfléchis bien à la chance que tu as d'être dans la position dans laquelle tu te trouves. Et considère-toi à présent comme l'État de Vichy. Et rien d'autre.

Gardant les yeux au sol, le français se dirigea vers la porte et sortit de la pièce. Un jour... un jour, il retrouvera sa gloire passée... sinon la mort sera encore meilleure que ce qu'il avait peur de devenir.


	10. Prussia

\- FRITZ! MOI AWESOME MOI A PERDU GILBIRD!

Alors que le Prussien entra en trombe dans la pièce en claquant la porte, les deux hommes penchés sur leur bureau sursautèrent, sortis de leur réflexion.

\- Monsieur Gilbert... veuillez faire moins de bruit, s'il vous plaît, il fait déjà nuit et la plupart de la famille Royale doit probablement dormir.. dit doucement Katte en le regardant d'un sourire légèrement gêné.

\- Et puis souviens-toi que mon père m'interdit de prendre des leçons de Français, Gilbert, lui rappela le Prince Héritier. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne l'alerte pas.. s'il nous surprenait, je... enfin, je ne veux pas qu'il ne nous surprenne, c'est tout.

\- ...Votre père est trop dur avec vous.. dit la nation Prussienne en baissant la tête.

\- Je sais, Gilbert, Je sais, dit rapidement Frédéric en reportant son regard sur le livre qu'il avait sous les yeux, comme si ce que venait de dire le Prussien était évident et tellement habituel que l'on ne devait pas y faire attention.

Ou que l'on devait oublier.

\- Mais mon awesome moi ne sait pas où se trouve Gilbird!

\- ll doit dormir quelque part dans un arbre, Monsieur, lui dit le lieutenant qui s'intéressait davanatage à son problème que le Prince assis à côté de lui.

\- Nein, il dort toujours avec mon awesome moi!

\- Peut-être a-t-il rencontré un autre petit oiseau duquel il est tombé amoureux et avec qui il va partir fonder une famille, dit Katte en riant doucement.

Gilbert se décomposa.

\- G... Gilbiiiird...

\- M-Monsieur Gilbert, je plaisantais, ne pleurez pas!

\- Pourquoooi...

\- Katte... restez avec moi... pitié...

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller réconforter la nation germanique, le lieutenant sentit le Prince Héritier agripper à lui, la tête baissée.

\- Vous devriez aller vous coucher, mon Prince, vous êtes fatigué. Et vous vous levez tôt demain matin pour l'entraînement matinal. Dit Katte avec un sourire attendrissant.

\- Je ne veux pas.. je veux rester avec vous... je hais les entraînements matinaux..! Grogna-t-il dans la chemise du lieutenant.

\- Je sais, mon Prince, mais c'est bon pour vous. Allez, levez-vous donc.

\- Je dors avec vous! S'écria Gilbert en se reprenant.

\- Si tu veux Gilbert.. Je vous aime... je vous aime tant, tous les deux..

Les deux autres jeunes hommes sourirent en voyant le visage adorable du Prince presque endormi.

\- Allez, au lit, reprit Katte en lui embrassant la joue et en l'emmenant dans sa chambre. Nous reprendront les leçons de grammaire demain soir.

* * *

Dehors, sur les berges du lac, Gilbird mirait son reflet dans l'eau illuminé par la pleine Lune. Il fera cela tous les soirs, maintenant, parce qu'il voulait dormir en face du plus awesome oiseau au monde, qui avait la plus awesome nation du monde comme amie. Oui, parfois, c'est influencé, un oiseau.


	11. England II

**Yep, j'ai trouvé que le fait que l'Amiral Nelson offre un léopard à sa femme comme cadeau des Indes, et que cette dernière n'apprécie pas trop, tellement drôle que j'ai voulu écrire dessus. Voilà voilà~ (Je précise qu'aucun animal n'a été maltraité dans cette fiction.)**

* * *

 _\- Vous êtes sûr que cela va lui plaire?_

 _\- Mais oui! Et puis ce pelage est magnifique, comment pourrait-il être repoussant?_

 _\- C'est surtout l'animal qui le porte qui doit l'être. Et dangereux aussi. Sans vous manquer de respect, mon Capitaine, vous ne devriez pas offrir cela à votre femme._

 _\- Tu es vraiment négatif. C'est certain que cela lui fera plaisir!_

Se rappelant la récente conversation qu'il avait eue avec sa nation sur le navire, l'amiral anglais s'avança dans la pièce après avoir doucement ouvert la porte.

\- Ma chère, je vous rapporte des Indes un cadeau qui vous comblera grandement!

\- Qu'est-ce? Demanda la jeune femme en levant les yeux de son livre.

\- Venez donc voir ; vous allez en être époustouflée!

Curieuse, Fanny se leva et s'approcha de lui, avant de laisser échapper un grand cri en voyant le léopard que son mari tenait au bout de la laisse.

\- HORATIO! QUE... QU'EST-CE QUE CECI?!

\- Ce léopard ne te plaît pas..?

\- ÉLOIGNE TOUT DE SUITE CETTE HORRIBLE BÊTE SAUVAGE DE MOI!

Nelson fut surpris par cette réaction ; mais la jeune femme continuait de crier, autant de peur que de colère face à ce qu'elle jugeait être la bêtise de son mari. Elle lui lança un regard d'incompréhension exagéré, ne voyant pas comment ce dernier avait pu avoir l'idée de lui ramener cette chose en guise de présent.

\- Que cet animal soit hors de ma vue! Et tu imagines si mon fils le voyait?! Il est encore enfant, n'as-tu donc aucun sens du danger?! Un jour, ton goût pour le luxe causera ta mort!

\- Mais...

Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver un argument que sa femme lui avait tourné le dos, les poings serrés.

Haussant un peu les épaules, il sorti de la pièce, traînant comme il pouvait l'animal avec lui.

Arthur, qui se tenait derrière la porte, le regarda avec un léger sourire moqueur.

\- J'ai cru entendre que votre femme n'avait pas su apprécier ce beau présent! Rit-il.

\- Yes... c'est dommage, un si beau spécimen...

\- Je vais m'en occuper, dit la nation anglaise avec un sourire carnassier en se baissant pour la caresser.

Nelson paru surpris de le voir faire cela, et surtout de voir que l'animal sauvage ne se débattait pas ou ne tentait pas de le mordre comme il l'avait déjà fait avec les marins et même avec lui. Mais il ne dit rien.

\- Alors maintenant, Capitaine, apprenez à mieux connaître votre femme... dit le blond en relevant la tête vers lui.

\- Apprendre à la connaître ne m'intéresse pas plus que cela...

\- Tssk. Vous devriez porter votre attention sur autre chose que sur les français et la renommée.

\- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, tout simplement.

Arthur soupira.

\- Faîtes comme vous le souhaitez. Mais je vous le dis, un jour, votre goût pour le luxe causera votre mort.

\- C'est drôle, c'est exactement ce que m'a dit ma femme..!

\- C'est la preuve que c'est vrai alors... et qu'ensemble, nous allons tout faire pour anéantir ces stupides français~!

\- Tu n'es pas mieux que moi, England...

\- Et c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de vous, mon cher Nelson~... rajouta l'anglais avec un sourire sadique. Ensemble, nous allons faire de grandes choses. Je règne sur les mers depuis des siècles et ce n'est pas demain que quelqu'un battra la Marine Britannique!

 _ **~Fin!~**_


	12. Spain

\- Ma Reine, vous n'allez tout de même pas promener ce cercueil dans tout le pays...

\- La ferme, Antonio! Mon mari est enfin à moi, alors laisse-moi en profiter! Regarde-moi comme il est beau~... dit la Reine d'Espagne en se penchant au-dessus du cercueil de verre et en déposant un baiser sur le front à présent glacé du Roi de ce même pays.

\- Mais... il vous a toujours appartenu...

\- En m'enfermant tandis qu'il allait fricoter avec de stupides courtisanes?! Tu rigoles, j'espère! C'est toi que je vais finir par enfermer!

\- N-No! Pitié! Mais... je vous en supplie, ma Reine... l'on va se moquer de vous... j'ai déjà entendu le surnom de "Jeanne la Folle" courir dans les villages pour vous désigner..!

\- Eh bien, que l'on m'appelle ainsi, je n'en ai que faire! Je suis avec mon cher et tendre amour Phillipe et c'est tout ce qui est important pour moi! Et tu n'as pas intérêt à me renier toi non plus, un Royaume doit rester aux côtés de ceux qui le gouverne! Tu n'arrives déjà pas à t'occuper de Romano, alors tente au moins de t'occuper de toi! Cria-t-elle en lui tirant une oreille, laissant un gémissement étouffé de douleur sortir de la bouche de l'espagnol.

\- S... Si, ma Reine... je ferai tout mon possible...

Antonio regarda sa Reine se remettre en marche, les poings serrés.

Il sourit. Elle avait du caractère, et si elle n'était pas toujours facile à vivre, au fond il l'aimait. C'était sa Reine après tout, et elle n'avait pas eu une vie facile. Il allait devenir fort pour elle...

 ** _~Fin!~_**


	13. South Italy

**Pour ma Lovi-chan~**

* * *

\- LOVINOOOO!

Acoudé sur son bureau à dessiner, l'Italien sursauta, renversant presque l'entier contenu du pot d'encre de Chine sur sa feuille.

Il lança un juron, finissant par froisser la feuille sur laquelle il dessinait depuis des heures.

Un simple cri avait détruit son œuvre et gâché cette encre si précieuse que l'on lui avait ramené de l'Empire du Milieu, bordel! De qui s'agissait-il?!

Mais Lovino se calma directement en voyant sa Reine entrer en furie dans sa chambre.

\- Lovino! Où étais-tu?!

\- Eh bien, là, ma Maria-Carolina... à... à dessiner...

\- Comme s'il y avait du temps pour cela! Viens vite, l'heure est grave!

\- Ch-Che? Que... Que ce se passe-t-il..?

\- Il se passe que cet abruti d'Empereur Français, cette raclure sans nom, est entré en Italie du Sud!

Le sang de l'Italien ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Où ça?! Je vais aller lui montrer ce que c'est de se mesurer à un Sicilien! Je ne suis pas comme mon frère, moi, je ne suis pas si faible!

Mais la Reine baissa la tête et son visage s'assombrit.

\- Non. C'est trop tard, Lovino.

Elle avait dit cela dans une souffle, comme si c'était des mots qu'elle ne voulait pas prononcer.

Lovino cligna des yeux.

\- Che...?

\- C'est trop tard. Il a déjà beaucoup avancé sur nos terres, et nos armées ne sont pas assez puissantes. Nous... Nous devons fuir Naples avant qu'il n'arrive jusqu'ici.

La nation resta figé face à ces paroles, fixant sa dirigeante avec un air incrédule. Jamais il n'avait vu Marie-Caroline ainsi, elle qui était toujours forte et courageuse.

\- Mais ma Reine, vous ne pouvez pas dire cela, merde! Pesta l'italien avec un pincement au cœur. Je suis fort, je ne vais pas laisser mon pays à ce bâtard de Français et à ce connard de Napoléon!

\- Je sais que tu l'es, Lovino. C'est pourquoi, même si maintenant nous sommes affaiblis, nous reviendrons nous battre et nous reprendront notre pays, et la France sera rayée de la carte tellement elle ne ressemblera pas à un pays!

\- Je vous suivrai!

\- C'est bien. Maintenant, fais tes bagages, nous... nous devons partir.

\- Oui, mia Maria-Carolina...

\- Cet imbécile de France... il me le payera... avec sa stupide Révolution qui a sauvagement tué ma sœur, et maintenant il s'en prend à mon trône... Je le tuerai de mes propres mains!

Alors que la Reine claquait violemment la porte, une larme à l'œil qu'elle essuya vite fait, Lovino serra les poings.

Il allait se venger, cela, il en était sûr. La guerre n'était pas prête de finir.

 ** _~Fin!~_**


	14. France IV

Francis prit un verre de champagne en observant tous les petits plats posés sur la grande table blache du buffet. Toutes ces spécialités Illyriennes avait l'air étrange.

Il bu une gorgée de son verre, soupirant par la suite. Il aimait les bals, mais ils étaient parfois ennuyeux, surtout dans ceux comme ceux-ci où il ne connaissait personne et où il était loin de son pays. Quelle idée de son Empereur, aussi, d'envoyer comme gouverneur d'Illyrie ce général qui était devenu fou... Il savait l'attachement qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, et qu'il fallait respecter son rang, mais il aurait pu le garder en France. Bon, en même temps, sa folie avait fini par faire des ravages dans l'armée française. Maintenant, elle en faisait dans cette ville d'Illyrie, à Raguse, ce n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Mais au moins le peuple français en était épargné, et c'était cela le plus important, non?

Le français reprit du champagne sans modération, remplissant l'intégralité de son verre. Dommage qu'il était en conflit avec l'Espagne et la Prusse, sinon ils se feraient une petite fête entre eux où l'alcool coulerait à flots.

Junot d'Abrantès. Tssk, c'était quelque chose, ce soldat, maintenant ce général, quand il s'en souvenait. Remarquez, il aura bien ri durant cette période de son éternelle vie.

La blond remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la salle. Haussant un sourcil, il se retourna et vit l'organisateur de ce bal avancer vers eux, pratiquement nu et ne portant comme seuls vêtements ses décorations de guerre. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, incrédule.

\- Bonsoir, mes chers, et bienvenue à ce grand bal que j'organise en mon propre honneur, moi, le superbe Empereur de Chine~! Amusez-vous, et je ne veux voir personne faire la tête!

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que des cris se firent entendre, certains s'évanouirent, la plupart des autres coururent à l'extérieur. Seul un rire se fit entendre.

En moins de trente seconde, la salle qui était remplie se retrouva san plus aucune âme.

Sauf Francis, qui continuait de rire.

Jamais on ne la lui avait faite, celle-là. Il s'aprocha du général, les larmes aux yeux, lui prenant la main en essayant de se calmer.

\- Eh bien, mon cher Junot, si tu savais à quel point tu es génial!

\- Tssk! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils partent ainsi! Et ne me touche pas, tu vas offenser Sainte Cunégonde!

\- Mais oui, mais oui, pardon...

Vraiment, ce bal était une chose dont Francis allait se souvenir durant longtemps.

 ** _~Fin~_**


	15. North Italy & South Italy

\- Fratello, viens vite!

\- No! Je ne veux pas partir!

\- Fratello, on est obligés! Les Dieux sont en colère...

\- C'est pas les Dieux, merde! Tu vois bien que c'est un putain de volcan!

\- Qui va se mettre à gronder! Alors les garçons, courez le plus loin possible sans vous retourner! S'écria Roma en sortant d'une des maisons, plusieurs personnes suffoquant déjà sur le dos.

\- Je ne veux pas que Pompéi disparaisse! Cria Lovino.

\- Courez, j'ai dit! Cria le grand-père d'une voix plus forte.

\- Allez, fratello!

Feliciano prit la main de son frère et le tira, l'entrainant avec lui dans les rues couvertes de cendres.

\- Et papy Roma, bastardo! On ne va pas le laisser là! S'offusqua Lovino entre deux larmes.

\- Il s'en sortira, tu le sais très bien!

\- Mais pas cette ville! Je ne veux pas qu'elle disparaisse, bordel!

Mais Feliciano n'écoutait pas son grand frère. Il courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait sans lâcher sa main. Partir loin, loin d'ici. Et ne jamais voir ses vestiges.

* * *

\- Ve, fratello, tu pleures?

\- Ta gueule, stupide petit frère! J'pleure pas! Et puis comment je pourrais pleurer pour une stupide ville à la con qui a brûlé il y a plus de deux mille ans?!

\- Mais... tu as une larme qui...

\- La ferme!

Reniflant le plus discrètement possible, l'italien du sud regarda les pierres recouvertes et déformés. Puis son regard se tourna vers les corps éternellement ensevelis accouplés au sol.

\- C'était une ville que tu aimais beaucoup, ve, fratello...? Et puis il y avait ce garçon auquel tu étais très attaché aussi, Amédée, je crois...

\- La ferme, putain! Et j't'interdis de parler de lui!

\- Mais... tu sais, fratello, moi aussi, j'en ai aimé, des humains... et... ils ont tous finit par mourir un jour, sous mes yeux...

\- Je m'en bats les couilles! Et puis t'es trop débile pour comprendre!

Les dents serrées, Lovino fit demi-tour d'un pas vif.

Non, ne jamais revenir sur ces vestiges.

 ** _~Fin~_**


	16. Germany & Prussia

Gilbert courait. le plus vite possible.

Il avait peur.

Oui, bon, c'est vrai, l'awesome Prussia était capable de ressentir de la peur. Mais c'était rare! Et puis là, c'était un cas de force majeure. Vraiment majeure, même...

Essoufflé - il se faisait vieux, là! -, il s'appuya contre un tronc d'arbre. Cette forêt n'en finissait pas...

\- Inutile de fuir, bruder...

\- Gh-!

Le Prussien sursauta en se retournant, paniqué.

\- T-Tu es seul?

l'Allemand ne répondit pas à sa question.

\- Viens avec moi, Gilbert. C'est soit ça, soit tu meurs.

\- Mon awesome moi ne veux pas se joindre à toi! Rends-toi compte de ce que tu fais, West, pitié! ..Je... Je t'ai élevé, du mieux que j'ai pu... je sais que je suis loin d'être le meilleur des grands frères, mais j'ai fait tout mon possible pour faire de toi quelqu'un de bien! Je sais comment tu es, et... celui que tu prétends être à présent, ce n'est pas toi!

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule personne pour représenter l'Allemagne du IIIème Reich et c'est moi. Le führer m'a demandé de te ramener vivant, tu as de la chance. Il a besoin de toi pour rappeler le militarisme de la Prusse et rappeler le patriotisme.

\- Je refuse! S'écria Gilbert. Je ne représente plus la Prusse maintenant, alors laisse-moi! Je suis l'ordre des chevaliers teutoniques et rien d'autre, ce temps est révolu, alors je ne te sers plus à rien!

\- Tu me déçois, Bruder, mais si en effet tu ne me sers plus à rien, alors je ne vois pas pour qu'elle raison je te laisserai filer.

Et tout ce que Gilbert entendit ensuite fut un coup de feu, puis le noir.

* * *

\- ... Frère Gilbert...!

Le Prussien rouvrit doucement les yeux, perdu et ne parvenant pas à voir clair.

\- ..Qui appelle mon awesome moi..? Dieu, c'est toi..?

\- Navré de vous décevoir, frère Gilbert, mais ce n'est que moi... Frère Wilhelm vous a retrouvé blessé dans la forêt, il nous a de suite appelé et l'on vous a ramené au monastère. Heureusement, nous avons réussi à retirer la balle de votre épaule lorsque vous étiez inconscient, et votre blessure guérit rapidement.

Gilbert n'écoutait pas, il versait des larmes en mettant sa main sur son visage.

\- West... West... pourquoi... je t'ai tout enseigné... mais pas pour que tu en fasses cela...

\- Frère Gilbert, allez-vous bien?

Le Prussien renifla et se releva un peu en se crispant, avant de fixer le sol.

\- Dites à tous les autres que nous allons continuer d'aider la population qui a besoin de nous... et que cette guerre ne sera finie que lorsque l'Axe aura gagné. Et aussi... que la Prusse cessera d'exister pour un bon moment...


	17. 2p France

**Ouaip, les 2p aussi ont droit à leur Histoire! Vous ne devrez pas avoir trop de difficulté à savoir desquels ils s'agit ici.**

 **Et ce drabble, il est pour mon petit bonbon de Col-chan~.**

* * *

\- M.. Mais... pourquoi moi?

Tremblant, le Corse regardait sa nation d'un air outré.

\- Parce que pendant que tu fais ta mauviette, ton alter ego est en train de conquérir petit à petit l'Europe, et on peut dire qu'il y arrive plutôt bien. Et comme je m'ennuie dans ce monde de merde, j'ai bien envie de faire chier les autres aussi. Alors va faire comme ton 1p et prend le contrôle des armées pour aller attaquer ce petit con de Luciano.

\- Mais je n'y arriverai jamais! Justement, c'est mon 1p, comment veux-tu que j'accomplisse les mêmes exploits que lui..?! Je suis incapable de parler devant une foule, et incapable de bien tenir un sabre! C'est trop lourd pour moi...

\- Même, vous avez exactement le même sang et les lignes de votre destin son identiques. Alors cesse de brailler et va trouver des tactiques pour mettre les autres pays sur leurs culs. Je te donnerai des tas de richesses si ce n'est que ça, j'ai volé toutes celles de ce connard d'Oliver il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je peux même te faire Empereur aussi si ça te chante.

\- Non, cela ne m'intéresse pas! E-Et puis tout le monde va me regarder, va compter sur moi, ce sera horrible! Je suis très bien tout seul...

\- T'es aussi incapable de te débrouiller, espèce de lâche. 'faut vraiment être débile comme toi pour refuser une place aussi haut placée...

\- Si tu veux faire la guerre, va demander à quelqu'un d'autre! Grogna le Corse en croisant les bras et en gonflant les joues.

\- Nan, ce sera plus marrant de te regarder faire, sourit la nation française en se rallumant une cigarette.

\- C'est surtout que personne ne va m'écouter!

\- T'inquiète, j'ai déjà ordonné aux soldats de t'obéir. Alors va donc suivre le même chemin que ton alter ego et faire chier les pays limitrophes au lieu de me casser les couilles, j'ai envie de rire un peu.

\- Mais...

Le blond se tut et baissa la tête. Rien ne pourrait donc faire changer sa nation d'avis. Était-ce cela, le destin des personnes de ce monde? Suivre celui de leur 1p même si elles n'y étaient pas du tout aptes..? Pour lui, c'était le cas...

Faisant une moue boudeuse, il grogna à moitié :

\- Ça va, François, je ferai ce que tu demandes... mais je trouve cela vraiment inutile. Et ne viens pas pleurer si je perds.

\- Oh, mais tu ne perdras pas... enfin, si tu perds, tant pis. De toutes façons, que tu perdes ou que tu gagnes, on s'en fout, dans les deux cas des tas de gens mourront. C'est ça le principal. Et puis ça ne fera que faire couler un peu plus de sang dans ce monde merdique où il en coule tous les jours.

 _ **~Fin~**_


	18. France & England

Francis se cachait.

Précisément, il se cachait en dessous du lit de la Reine Aliénor, qui était maintenant Reine d'Angleterre.

Comment était-il arrivé ici, vous demanderez-vous? Eh bien, c'était une longue histoire. Une histoire comportant un travestissement, une bagarre avec des soldats anglais et une intrusion parfaite à l'intérieur du château royal.

Et maintenant qu'il était enfin arrivé là où il le souhaitait, il était déterminé.

Il allait tout faire pour comprendre la décision de son ancienne Reine, et la convaincre de revenir! Son absence sur le trône de France et le comportement dépressif (habituel?) de Louis VII ne l'aidait pas à redorer l'image de sa nation multiculturelle.

Il lâcha un glapissement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et en voyant en même temps les chaussures à petits talons de la Reine qui entrait.

Hésitant un instant, il se décida et sorti de sa cachette de la manière la plus gracieuse possible.

\- Bonjour, ma Reine..!

Aliénor, qui n'allait pas être effrayée pour si peu, le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Francis..?! Que fais-tu ici?! Tu es vraiment stupide! Si quelqu'un te voit et te reconnaît, tu seras fait prisonnier!

\- Pas si vous leur donnez l'ordre de me libérer, ma douce et belle reine~...

\- ...Et pourquoi le ferais-je?

\- ...mais!

\- Enfin bref, il y a une raison pour laquelle tu es venu ici je suppose, incognito qui plus est, et pas pour une affaire officielle.

\- Ma Reine... je vous en supplie, revenez en France! Cela fait plus de deux ans, maintenant... et vous nous manquez horriblement!

\- Et bien, ma foi, je ne refuserais pas.

Francis cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- ...Pardon?

\- Mon mari, je l'aime, mais... c'est un sombre idiot! Cet imbécile me trompe avec des femmes bien plus jeunes et sottes que moi, et surtout, je ne parviens pas à le manipuler!

\- C'est sûr que ça change de Louis, dit France en retenant un rire.

\- Et puis le climat et l'ambiance ici... ce n'est pas mieux que dans le Nord de la France! Ah, si seulement j'avais pu, je serais restée en Orient lors de la croisade!

\- Alors retournez en France..!

\- C'est trop tard pour cela. Mais cet abruti de Henry m'a brisé le cœur, et il va payer... s'il croit qu'il va s'en tirer comme ça!

\- Qu'allez-vous faire..?

\- Je vais monter nos fils contre lui~... et puis cela me distraira, contrairement à la musique morne et déprimante de la cour anglaise..!

Elle eut à peine de temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle entendit frapper à la porte.

\- Ma Reine, puis-je entrer?

\- Bien sûr, Arthur, dit Aliénor avec un sourire tandis que Francis sursautait.

Il voulu se cacher, en vitesse, n'importe où, mais l'anglais était déjà entré dans la pièce.

\- Vous sentez-vous bien? Vous avez quitté le dîner alors que les troubadours jouaient leur meilleur morc...

Arthur dévisagea le français, ne se posant plus la question du pourquoi du comment ce dernier était en robe, maquillé et avec des talons.

\- Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu fous là, frog bastard?!

\- Je suis venu voir ma Reine! Protesta le blond en s'accrochant à cette dernière.

\- Ce n'est plus la tienne, c'est la mienne, maintenant! Et grâce à elle, j'ai la Normandie et toute l'Aquitaine, haha! Tu n'es plus rien à présent alors retourne dans ton pays souillé et pauvre!

\- Je t'interdis de parler de mon Royaume ainsi, sale Albion! Tu verras, un jour je te ferai une guerre dont tu te souviendras et qui te remettra à ta place! Une guerre de cent ans, de mille ans, de...

\- ÇA SUFFIT! Cria Aliénor. Je ne suis à personne, d'accord?! Les seuls endroits auquel j'appartiens sont l'Aquitaine et le Poitou, et vous allez vous taire tout de suite si vous ne voulez pas terminer aux cachots! Vous m'avez pris pour quoi?! Une marchandise, un trophée de guerre?! Au final vous n'êtes pas mieux que ces imbéciles qui souhaitaient me kidnapper pour le marier de force et agrandir leurs territoires!

\- ...nous sommes désolés, ma Reine...

\- Pardonnez-nous...

\- Bon. Vous avez de la chance que je sois généreuse. J'accepte vos excuses, mais vous vous faites un baiser pour vous excuser l'un l'autre.

\- Mais...

\- Allez~! S'exclama Francis en déposant un rapide baiser sur la joue de l'anglais.

Arthur essuya de suite sa joue du revers de sa main avec une grimace.

\- SUR LES LÈVRES, LE BAISER!

\- Écoutez, ma Reine, commença Arthur, je sais que votre fils Richard aime les hommes mais ce n'est pas une raison pour...

\- ...Tu préfères les cachots?!

\- Moi, je ne suis pas du tout contre~ dit le blond avec un petit rire. Pour le baiser! Remarquez, les cachots non plus~

Le britannique tourna la tête vers lui en affichant une mine dégoûtée.

Il ferma le plus possible les yeux et colla ses lèvres aux siennes, juste une seconde. À peine une seconde.

\- Ça ira pour cette fois. Mais la prochaine fois que vous vous disputerez ce sera sur le champ de bataille, ou chez le Roi de France, mais pas sur mon territoire. Maintenant sortez de ma chambre, je souhaiterais me reposer un peu.

\- Oui, ma Reine, dirent les deux nations en cœur tout en s'inclinant légèrement.

Refermant la porte derrière eux, Arthur lança un regard noir aux français.

\- Tu as intérêt à vite partir d'ici, stupid frog, ou j'appelle les gardes.

\- Oui, mais grâce à ton baiser la grenouille est devenue un prince charmant~ sourit le français avant de filer discrètement.

Arthur le regarda partir, le rouge aux joues mélangeant plusieurs ressentiments.

\- Ce fourbe de français... un jour, je lui ferai la peau!

 _ **~Fin!~**_


	19. North Italy & South Italy II

**Et voilà pour toi, Dalek-caan19~ j'espère que ça te plaira :3**

* * *

\- Veeee! F-Fratelloooo! il me fait peur!

\- ITALIA! Reviens ici!

\- Gh!

Feliciano sursauta en sentant l'homme d'État l'attraper par le col alors qu'il était en pleine course.

Tremblotant, il se tourna vers lui en suppliant à voix basse son frère de venir, comme s'il pouvait l'entendre de là où il était.

\- Italia, combien de temps devrais-je te dire de ne pas partir en courant lors des conférences où je présente mes idées à mes ministres?! Je fais tout cela pour toi, je te signale, pour te rendre meilleur!

\- M-Mais vous êtes sûr que cela me rendra meilleur de m'associer avec Allemagne..?

\- Bien sûr! De plus, il pourra nous aider à réaliser ton rêve : redevenir le grand Empire Romain que tu étais et que toutes les nations craignaient...

\- Mais c'était papy Roma qui s'en occupait, pas moi, je ne sais pas comment faire pour gérer un si grand Empire..! Et puis Allemagne, il me fait peur, avec ses airs de gros dur et ses mots super violents!

\- ...Mais qui m'a fichu une nation pareille... écoute, Italia, tu dois être fort si tu veux dominer le monde aux côtés d'Allemagne!

\- Mais je ne veux pas dominer le monde avec Allemagne, moi! Je veux manger des pastas entouré de jolies filles, ve~!

\- Eh bien moi, je le veux! Alors c'est la dernière fois que tu pars durant une conférence! À l'avenir, tu t'occuperas bien mieux de ton pays, et je vais t'apprendre comment faire~.. rajouta-t-il avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Feliciano regarda son boss avec un air sérieux avant de reprendre un grand sourire innocent.

\- D'accord! Je veux bien que vous m'appreniez tout ça si ça peut rendre mon peuple heureux et mon pays meilleur, ve~!

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela~...

Tout sourire, Feliciano sorti en sautillant.

* * *

\- Vee! Fratello, tu es là?

Dans le jardin de cette petite maison au cœur de Rome qui semblait ne pas subir les tensions européennes et baigner dans le calme, Lovino lisait un livre, assis confortablement sous un arbre.

Calme qui fut d'ailleurs interrompu par un idiot de petit frère bruyant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, connard?! Tu vois pas que j'étais tranquille avant que tu viennes me faire chier!

Feliciano fit fi de ces insultes, comme toujours, et vint s'assoir près de lui.

\- Tout à l'heure, je suis encore parti de la conférence comme ça me faisait peut tout ce qu'ils disaient, mais tu sais quoi, Mussolini m'a promis qu'il re-fondrait l'Empire Romain et qu'il m'apprendra a bien gérer l'Italie~!

Le sang de Lovino ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Tu crois encore ce que te dit ce type?! Ça t'suffit pas de le laisser à la tête du pays, 'faut aussi que tu crois à ses conneries! Mais t'es vraiment débile ma parole!

\- Maaais... fratello... je suis sûr que c'est quelqu'un de bien même s'il n'en a pas l'air, comme Allemagne..!

\- Ce potato bastardo, quelqu'un de bien?! Tu te fous de moi, son boss est aussi timbré que le nôtre! De toutes façons on est tous dans la merde alors...

\- Tu es négatif...

\- Avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, c'est un peu normal, non?! Enfin bref, fous ce qu'il te chante avec l'Italie mais viens pas chialer après parce qu'une des villes se fait exploser!

Sur ces mots, il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas énervé vers la maison, et y entra en claquant la porte.

Feliciano le regarda faire avec des larmes aux yeux.

\- Mais... fratello... notre pays va redevenir puissant, non..?

Puis il mit sa tête dans ses genoux.

 _ **~Fin~**_


	20. Colombia

**Ce texte n'a pas été écrit par moi mais par ma petite Col-chan, pour que vous sachiez, voilà~ :3 je ne fais que le publier ici!**

* * *

Tout semblait réunit pour que ce jour, qui aurait dû être le plus beau de sa vie de nation, soit une vraie punition. Pour commencer, elle avait dû se lever bien trop tôt à son goût. En quoi quelques heures de plus de sommeil auraient empêché la déclaration de son indépendance ? Elle savait qu'elle était l'hôte, mais à quoi bon si elle s'endormait durant la réunion.

Ensuite, on l'avait « aimablement » invitée à se vêtir « convenablement » … Elle avait donc dû ranger la tenue multicolore et festive qu'elle avait préparée la veille. Remettre son uniforme militaire ne la dérangeait pas particulièrement, mais pour un jour tel que celui-ci, elle avait rêvé d'autre chose. Aussi l'avait-elle « posément » expliqué à ses dirigeants, mais elle n'avait pas gagné cette bataille. Leur petit différend les avait donc fait partir en retard. Tant et si bien qu'en arrivant au temple de Cúcuta, ils découvrirent que la majorité des concernés étaient déjà arrivés.

Toute sa fratrie était présente. Venezuela, Équateur et Panama. Aucun de ces trois visages familiers n'affichait une quelconque joie, le soulagement n'était qu'à peine perceptible. Leurs expressions étaient justes empreintes de lassitude, de fatigue, rémanence de longues années de guerre. La jeune femme ne voulait même pas songer à son propre état. Elle ne voulait pas placer sa souffrance au-dessus de celle de ses frères et sœurs, mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle soit épuisée. La terreur des dernières années était maintenant achevée, mais son corps en comportait toujours les traces. Combien de temps ces blessures mettraient-elles à guérir ? Combien de temps mettront les prochaines à arriver ? Colombie refusa d'y penser et partit s'asseoir aux côtés de sa famille.

Seule Panama la salua. Cela ne la surprit pas. Les termes que leurs dirigeants avaient définis ne convenaient pas vraiment aux deux autres. Leurs relations étaient déjà assez tendues, cela n'allait rien arranger. Il faudra s'y faire cependant. Une fois cette réunion terminée, ils allaient devoir tous vivre ensemble. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils allaient être forcés à se côtoyer et personne n'en était encore mort. Cela ira. Cela va toujours.

C'est alors qu'Espagne entra.

Colombie eut l'impression de se trouver face à un inconnu. Ils étaient tous en piteux état, mais il fallait admettre que la dernière décennie avait été particulièrement rude avec l'Hispanique. Que ce soit France ou bien l'ensemble de ses colonies, tout le monde avait profité de ses faiblesses pour se retourner contre lui. Le problème des colonies se réglait petit à petit, mais sans doute que ce n'était pas cela qui allait le consoler.

La réunion ne dura pas. Les principaux termes avaient été convenus il y a quelque temps déjà. Les grands débats et les tentatives désespérées des uns et des autres pour réussir à imposer leurs visions des choses n'étaient pas de mise aujourd'hui. Seule l'officialisation de l'indépendance comptait. Simon Bolivar prêta serment en tant que Président de la nouvelle République et la Constitution fût lue à l'assemblée, qui écouta dans un silence religieux. Alors que les derniers mots étaient prononcés, un soulagement immense s'empara de la jeune nation.

C'était fait. La Grande Colombie était née. Tentant un sourire vers le trio à ses côtés, elle en récolta un gauche mais sincère de Panama. Les deux autres se complaisaient dans leur silence, dardant Espagne d'un regard presque meurtrier. Depuis son entrée, ce dernier n'avait jamais ouvert la bouche, laissant les évènements se dérouler avec une impuissance qui avait surpris Colombie.

Il était maintenant temps de se séparer. L'Espagnol fut le premier à se lever. La jeune femme s'attendait à le voir quitter sans un mot la salle, rejetant ainsi leur indépendance jusqu'au bout. Mais, au lieu de cela, il regarda enfin ses ex-colonies. Son visage impassible s'orna d'un resplendissant sourire, tel qu'aucun des Américains du Sud n'aurait cru qu'il serait capable de montrer en ce jour.

« Félicitations, niños. N'hésitez pas à me rendre visite... »

Tous le fixèrent en silence alors que les dirigeants espagnols et la nation partirent, après avoir échangé quelques poignées de main. Ils n'allaient certainement plus se revoir avant un certain temps. Malgré son invitation, il était évident qu'Espagne ne recevrait pas de sitôt une quelconque visite.

En partant avec sa famille, Colombie avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un autre monde. Elle réalisait petit à petit que son indépendance venait d'être belle et bien gagnée. Mais il lui semblait qu'elle n'en tirait pas une si grande joie qu'elle aurait dû… Elle avait pourtant bien ressenti quelque chose, lorsqu'elle avait marché aux côtés de l'armée de Bolivàr, à Bogota. Elle se souvenait avoir couru, sauté, débordé de joie, pleuré, ses nerfs lâchant après toutes ses années de guerre. Hier soir encore, tout son être palpitait d'impatience et d'appréhension. Alors pourquoi, maintenant que son nom était désormais, non plus celui d'une colonie, mais d'une nation à part entière, ne ressentait-elle rien de tout cela ? Pire même, pourquoi sentait-elle des larmes menacées de déborder à tout instant ?

Elle n'arrivait juste plus à éprouver de la joie. Le soulagement l'avait quitté. En son esprit, une seule image flottait. Celle de cet homme qui leur faisait face, il y a encore quelques minutes.

Cet homme qui l'avait arraché à sa terre natale alors qu'elle était une toute jeune nation. Cet homme qui l'avait élevée et prit soin d'elle. Cet homme qui avait exploité ses terres et brimé son peuple. Cet homme qui l'avait aidé à devenir la nation qu'elle était désormais. Cet homme qui a tout fait pour étouffer son désir d'indépendance. Cet homme qui, malgré sa défaite, les avait félicités en souriant.

Cet homme qui était sa famille.

Espagne.


	21. Bavaria

**Pour ma Lovi-chan que je remercie pour son cadeau :3**

* * *

\- Il n'a pas le droit de passer par mon Royaume sans mon autorisation... il va me le payer!

\- Du calme, mon Roi, on dirait que vous avez été influencé par Suisse, là! Mais c'est vrai que c'est vraiment inadmissible...

Cachés derrière des buissons - ne vous demandez pas le pourquoi du comment -, ce cher Louis II de Bavière et sa nation foudroyaient du regard le Prussien qui tentait inlassablement d'attraper une pomme dans un arbre.

\- Il est vraiment idiot, dit le blond en levant un sourcil.

\- Et il faut trouver un moyen de lui donner une leçon! Rajouta le monarque avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- On ne va quand même pas le tuer, même le blesser gravement..! Bismarck nous déclarerait la guerre sans attendre!

\- Et si nous lui prenions son oiseau..? Ainsi, il fouillera partout pour le retrouver et nous pourrions faire une fabuleuse partie de cache-cache géante~!

\- C'est une bonne idée!

\- Mais comment faire en sorte que son oiseau vienne à nous..? Il est constamment sur sa tête. Réfléchit le brun.

\- J'ai appris à l'apprivoiser! Dit fièrement la nation avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est vrai? C'est fantastique!

Comme pour lui montrer, la nation bavaroise imita le chant d'un oiseau bien précis, s'y reprennant à plusieurs fois jusqu'à voir le petit oiseau jaune quitter les cheveux de son maître pour voler vers eux.

Dès qu'il les approcha, le blond l'attrapa de ses deux mains, empêchant tout battement d'aile de l'oiseau.

Gilbird ne prit même pas un air affolé, il regardait plutôt la nation bavaroise curieusement.

\- On va faire un petit jeu, Gilbird! Tu vas aller te cacher dans le château avec Louis, et Gilbert devra te retrouver!

L'oiseau l'écouta et l'observa d'un air heureux, comme si cela l'amusait tout autant que les deux autres.

Le blond mis l'animal sur les cheveux châtains et bouclés de son Roi, qui écoutait d'un air étonné.

\- Tu restes là, et mon Roi, vous, vous allez vous cacher!

\- Pas de problème~! Dit ce dernier en souriant avec enjouement.

\- Vous avez quatre minutes pour trouver une bonne cachette!

Phrase aussitôt prononcée, le Roi se leva et se mit à courir vers le château utopique, tandis que Gilbird piou-tait joyeusement sur sa tête.

De l'autre côté des épais buissons, le Prussien s'était mis à monter à l'arbre pour attraper le si précieux fruit qui y pendait.

Il réussi à l'empoigner, pour retomber au sol à la seconde la tête la première.

\- ..Aouch..

\- Toujours aussi idiot, frérot!

Le Prussien tourna en vitesse la tête, ouvrant grand les yeux de surprise.

\- ..Que fais-tu ici?!

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander cela! Tu es sur mon territoire, je te signale! Juste à côté d'un des nombreux châteaux de mon Roi. À croire que tu l'a fait exprès...

\- Oh, ça va, mon awesome moi s'excuse! Je voulais juste aller rendre visite à Franny!

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'avec les relations qu'a ton boss avec la France, c'est une bonne idée? Et avec ce chemin, tu voulais passer par la Suisse en plus? Tu es bien courageux!

\- Tout ça ne te regarde pas! Va plutôt profiter de ton Royaume pendant que tu en as encore un au lieu de t'occuper de mes awesomes affaires! Allez viens, Gilbird, on s'en va! Rajouta-t-il en lui tournant les talons.

Pas de réponse de la part de l'oiseau. Et son frère... pourquoi ria-t-il?

Gilbert leva les yeux. Puis il toucha le haut de sa tête.

\- ... Qu'as-tu fait à Gilbird, sale monstre?!

\- Je crois que le plus monstrueux ici ce n'est pas moi. Et ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien ; il est juste allé faite une partie de cache-cache~!

\- ...QUOI?!

\- Tu as bien compris~ il est allé se cacher dans le château avec mon Roi, et tu dois aller le retrouver!

\- C'est pas vrai!

Grognant, Gilbert s'avança d'un pas lourd et rapide vers le château de contes de fées.

Le blond l'observa puis sortit une montre à gousset de sa poche.

\- ...Quatre minutes~.

* * *

\- Ssssht! Ne fais pas de bruit, d'accord? Il ne faut pas que mon chambellan ne nous entende!

Gilbird avait les yeux fixés sur le monarque qui avait l'air de s'amuser comme un enfant alors qu'il était serré entre un mur et une armoire.

\- Nous allons rester ici jusqu'à ce que ton maître te trouve!

Ça allait être long...

* * *

Cela faisait une demi-heure que Gilbert harpentait les couloirs du château en ouvrant toutes les portes qu'il croisait et il en avait déjà assez.

\- Hey, vous! Que faites-vous ici? Je ne vous reconnais pas..!

Le servante reconnu de suite l'uniforme Prussien. Mais elle déglutit en voyant qu'il s'agissait même de la nation en personne.

Gilbert, lui, était en train de fulminer, et n'avait aucune envie d'être tendre envers la pauvre femme.

\- Mon awesome moi cherche Gilbird depuis tout à l'heure, tout ça parce que votre stupide roi a décidé de faire joujou avec!

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, observant la nation en se mordant la lèvre et en faisant un pas en arrière.

\- C'est ça, va chercher les gardes, idiote! Mon awesome moi n'en a rien à foutre!

En tout cas, il s'attendait à tout sauf à se recevoir une bassine d'eau bouillante et un coup de pied sur ses cinq mètres.

\- On ne me traite point d'idiote et on insulte encore moins le roi, dussiez-vous être une nation, aussi puissante soyez-vous!

Maintenant, Gilbert était à genoux, les dents serrées en essayant de retenir des larmes de douleur.

\- ...S... Scheisse...!

* * *

\- Cela fait plus d'une heure que nous sommes là et Prusse ne nous a toujours pas trouvé...

Le roi de Bavière haussa un sourcil en voyant que l'oiseau était endormi avant de lâcher un petit rire.

\- C'est vrai, nous nous sommes déjà assez amusés comme ça! Nous allons dire qu'il a perdu!

Louis se leva et s'approcha d'une fenêtre, l'oiseau qui se réveillait dans ses mains.

\- Si seulement il pouvait perdre pour de vrai...

Pourquoi la vie n'est-elle pas comme un conte de fées...?

* * *

\- GILBIRD!

Le Prussien sauta de joie en voyant son oiseau voler vers lui.

\- Ces imbéciles ne t'ont rien fait, j'espère! Quoi, ces brûlures? C'est rien, mon awesome moi est juste tombé dans une bassine d'eau chaude qui traînait. Je vais vite guérir! Allez, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici... si nous revenons ce sera pour annexer ce Royaume à notre awesome empire, kesesesese!


	22. Spain & Catalonia

L'air hautain, Allemagne fixait la floppée de nations assises devant lui, qui, étonnamment pour une fois, étaient silencieuses. Comme si un certain malaise s'était emparé de l'atmosphère de la salle.

\- Bon, je suppose que vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes ici.

\- Parce qu'il veut m'abandonner! Cria Antonio en pointant sa région du doigt.

\- J'en ai marre d'être sous sa croupe, je ne suis plus un gamin! En plus, il me vole toutes mes richesses!

\- Je comprends exactement ça, putain, souffla Lovino.

\- On se calme! Cria Ludwig eh frappant son poing sur la table. Nous sommes ici pour discuter intelligemment et régler ce problème!

\- Mais quel problème?! Qu'il me donne mon indépendance et on en finit!

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, soupira le blond.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de difficile là-dedans?! En plus il me vole, il profite de tout ce que je lui apporte!

\- Et le fait que j'ai pris soin de toi, que je t'ai nourri, aidé, tu n'en fais rien..? Sanglota Antonio avec des larmes qui avaient remplacé sa colère.

\- Tu me pourris la vie! Je peux très bien me débrouiller seul!

\- Tu n'es rien sans moi..!

\- C'est toi qui n'es rien sans moi! Tu n'as cessé de me le répéter ces derniers mois!

\- Comprends-moi... j'ai déjà eu beaucoup de problèmes financiers... et maintenant que ça s'était à peu près réglé, si tu me quittes... ce sera fini pour moi!

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire! Apprends à te débrouiller!

\- Ve, Catalogne... tu devrais essayer de comprendre grand-frère Espagne...

\- C'est sûr que entre voleurs de richesses, vous vous comprenez, connard de fratello! Railla Lovino.

\- M... Mais...

Maintenant, Feliciano aussi s'était mis à pleurer.

Et Ludwig était prêt à briser la table en deux.

\- Catalogne, Espagne t'a déjà donné une certaine autonomie, cela devrait te suffire~ sourit Francis qui ne prenait rien de tout ça au sérieux et qui préférerait largement profiter des soldes dans les plus grands magasins de Paris plutôt que d'être assis à cette table d'énergumènes.

\- C'est l'indépendance, ou rien!

\- HAHAHA! BIEN DIT, CATALOGNE! Rit America en le pointant du doigt.

\- ...Enfin, ils finissent tous par nous quitter... soupira Angleterre que la bouteille de Whisky vide qu'il avait à la main avait rendu nostalgique.

\- M-Mais je peux encore m'en occuper! Se défendit Antonio.

\- À ce rythme-là, c'est plutôt nous qui devons nous occuper de toi! Je te le dis, c'est soit l'indépendance, soit je fais un malheur et la chute de ton Empire ne sera rien à côté de ce que je vais te faire subir!

\- Holà, on se calme! Personne ne fera rien à personne!

\- Onhonhon, Antonio, tu peux bien le laisser redevenir indépendant..! Et toute cette histoire sera terminée.

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas, Franny, ce n'est pas si simple! Si je le laisse partir, je... ce sera la fin de ma nation!

\- Tu exagères...

\- Vraiment, j'exagère?! Alors si moi je lui donne son indépendance, tu n'as qu'à laisser la leur à Pays Basque, Savoie, Bretagne et Corse aussi! Depuis le temps qu'ils la réclament! mais bien sûr, on ne s'acharne que sur moi..!

\- Mais non, mais non... et puis cela n'a rien à voir, assura le français en tentant t'oublier ses régions un peu trop indépendantistes.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, grogna Ludwig, ce débat est clos. J'ai un affeux mal de crâne, sortez tous, nous continuerons tout cela plus tard. Dans le calme. Si nous réussissons à l'avoir un jour.

Alors que les nations sortaient dans un brouhaha et que Lovino apprennait de nouvelles insultes en catalan, un blondinet s'approcha de Ludwig avec un grand sourire.

\- Dis, Luddy, est-ce que-

\- Bayern, n'y pense même pas.


	23. France V

**Pour ma chère Calimera~ j'espère que cette petite histoire te fera ne serait-ce que sourire, car je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire. :3**

* * *

Il se précipita presque sur le balcon, à la recherche d'air frais épuré de toutes ces odeurs de parfums et de champagne.

Paris semblait calme sous ses grands bâtiments courronnés d'innombrables étoiles, et la fête qui se tramait derrière lui faisait tâche à ce silence nocturne.

Lâchant un soupir de soulagement, le tout récemment nommé commandant en chef de l'armée d'Italie s'appuya sur le rebord en pierre bien sculpté et mit ses mains sur ses joues.

Elles étaient brûlantes.

C'était cette femme... cette veuve de Monsieur Bauharnais, cette femme qui semblait sortir tout droit d'un récit sur les déesses grecques-

\- Notre cher général Buonaparte au cœur de pierre aurait-il trouvé l'amour~?

Le Corse sursauta à ses paroles, ne sachant pas si c'était à cause de la subite apparition de sa nation à ses côtés ou de gêne et de surprise.

\- F-Francis! Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de me suivre?!

\- Non, de un, vous m'intriguez, enfin vous m'avez toujours intrigué mais en ce moment plus que d'habitude, et de deux, je m'ennuie à cette fête.

\- Oh, il n'y a pas de jeune femme à ton goût?

\- Quelle image avez-vous tous de moi? À mon goût, non, mais au vôtre, l'on dirait bien~

\- Qu'insinues-tu par là!?

\- Voyons, je suis la nation de l'amour, on ne peux rien me cacher sur ce sujet-là~! Je vois bien que vous fixez Junot depuis une heure.

\- ...

Une claque partit, et ce ne fut pas par le geste de Francis.

\- Cesse de déblatérer des sottises! Et même, tout cela ne te regarde pas.

\- Ça va, je sais que vous avez habité six mois seuls tous les deux, je me doute bien de ce qu'il s'est passé-

\- Il a seulement eu la bonté de m'acceuillir! Enfin bref, pourquoi parlons-nous de cela?! De toutes façons, la femme qui vient de toucher mon cœur est bien trop belle et délicieuse pour que tu n'oses seulement en parler de ta bouche sale.

\- C'est aimable, ça. Donc une femme a touché votre cœur~? Mais je vais tout de suite aller lui en faire part!

\- ...C'est bien pour cela que je ne te voulais pas au courant!

\- Mais je suis heureux pour vous. Allez donc lui parler vous-même, si vous pensez que je ne serai pas à la hauteur.

\- Je...

Il y eut un silence, avant que le général ne minaude d'un air gêné :

\- Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

\- Vous n'avez donc jamais appris?

\- Crois-tu qu'on apprend à faire la cour dans les écoles militaires?!

\- Non, bien sûr que non... mais tout de même, ce devrait être inné pour un français de savoir parler avec romantisme~! Même pour les Corses, ils doivent bien leur rester du raffinement italien!

\- Eh bien, désolé pour toi, mais j'ai plus hérité du caractère napolitain, grogna-t-il.

\- C'est bien dommage... ah, vous me rappellez Lovino, si seulement il était aussi mignon que mon petit Feli! Dit le français avec un air dramatique. Mais bref, je m'éloigne du sujet. Déjà, vous ne pouvez pas accoster une gente demoiselle avec cet air-là! Souriez.

Le général hésita un instant, avant d'afficher un sourire tant bien que mal.

\- Alors, non, ne souriez pas, finalement! S'écria Francis en grimaçant.

Son interlocuteur lui obéit, un peu trop, même.

\- Comment faire... bon, imaginez que la femme pour qui vous avez eu un coup de foudre, ce soit un trésor détenu par les anglais.

\- Ça commence bien, soupira-t-il en croisant les bras.

\- Sauf que les anglais ont une défense presque infaillible! En première ligne, vous avez Barras, avec qui vous devrez utiliser beaucoup d'intelligence et de charme pour-

\- Du charme, sur un homme? Me prendrais-tu pour une de ces catins qui n'ont que ce don-là pour attirer leur clients?!

\- Vous l'utilisiez bien pour attirer Junot-

\- LA FERME! Continue!

\- Donc, vous devrez le convaincre d'accéder au trésor. Mais en plus des soldats, le chemin est parsemé d'embûches...

\- Allons donc.

\- Pour éliminer les bataillons de l'avant, vous devrez regarder le trésor avec de la tendresse, et ne penser qu'à lui et à lui faire plaisir. Pensez à faire rire, à faire des cadeaux, des compliments, et l'annoncer haut et fort! Ainsi, sous cette bonne humeur communicative, ces soldats s'éloigneront!

\- ...J'ai l'air de vouloir user de bonne humeur communicative pour éliminer des soldats?

\- Non, mais bref, ce n'est pas important! Ce qui est le plus difficile, c'est de s'emparer du trésor, maintenant que les soldats sont éloignés. Vous devez dire à ce trésor qu'il est le plus beau du monde, le plus brillant, que vous l'aimez comme vous n'en avez jamais aimé un autre..! Et si vous réussissez, alors vous pourrez l'emporter avec vous!

\- Très bien. Et ensuite? Demanda le Corse avec un air clairement exaspéré.

\- Ensuite, vous l'emmenez dans une des chambres de l'étage, et vous lui faites l'amour.

L'exaspération s'était maintenant transformée en une expression de choc.

\- Bon sang, Francis!

\- Quoi? Vous n'avez jamais fait l'amour?

\- I-Il n'est pas question de ça! Tu n'as donc aucune délicatesse!? Rah, pourquoi est-ce que tu es ma nation?!

\- Cela me fait plaisir que vous me montriez à quel point vous m'aimez, mais il me semble que vous avez une demoiselle à séduire, dit le blond en prenant une légère gorgée de champagne.

\- J'y vais de ce pas, ce sera toujours mieux que de t'écouter débiter des idioties! Cracha-t-il en s'en allant à grands pas vers l'intérieur.

Francis porta encore une fois son verre à ses lèvres.

Il en connaissait un qui n'allait pas être très content de voir son général chéri s'éprendre de cette femme...

Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.


End file.
